


おごり

by clairdefleur



Category: EBiDAN
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: Segelas minuman di jalan pulang.





	おごり

“Mau pulang bareng?”

Ryouta mengatakannya dengan datar, bahkan tanpa menatap Masaya. Ia sibuk memasang _earphone_ , kemudian jemarinya sibuk mencari lagu yang bagus untuk diputar, hingga Masaya tak yakin Ryouta tengah bicara dengannya kalau bukan hanya Masaya yang ada di sana. Masaya bahkan baru kembali dari depan cermin besar tempat mereka berlatih. Tadi Takato sibuk mengajarinya koreografi yang belum Masaya mengerti, sementara yang lain sudah duduk duluan. Termasuk Ryouta yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Masaya begitu ia selesai.

“Apa?” Masaya menuntut agar Ryouta mengulangi ajakan yang terdengar tidak niat itu. Ryouta meliriknya sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar _handphone_. “Mau pulang bareng atau tidak?”

“Mau,” jawab Masaya kemudian. Matanya mengarah pada Jun dan Kaname yang entah tengah membicarakan apa. Biasanya Masaya pulang bersama Kaname, bahkan berangkat pun selalu bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Kaname di stasiun, sehingga mereka kerap terlihat masuk dan keluar ruangan bersama. Ryouta jarang mengajaknya pulang berdua. Lagi pula stasiun pemberhentian mereka berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, Masaya segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Ryouta keluar gedung. Kaname sempat bertanya apakah Masaya akan pulang bersamanya seperti biasa, tapi Masaya hanya menggeleng dan berkata Ryouta sudah mengajaknya terlebih dahulu, dan entah kenapa Masaya malah menangkap senyum aneh di wajah Jun yang berdiri di sebelah Kaname. Seperti senyum lega atau entah apa. _Memang apa yang salah dengan pulang bersama Ryou-chin?_

Ryouta masih memakai _earphone_ , memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, berjalan lebih cepat dari Masaya dengan mata lurus ke depan. Ryouta memang selalu seperti itu. Mengaburkan pendengarannya dengan lagu, tak memedulikan sekitar, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, membuat jarak yang tak terlihat maupun jarak yang terlihat dengan member lain. Tak heran hampir semua member yang baru masuk selalu segan untuk menyapa Ryouta lebih dulu. Tak jarang juga Masaya mendengar member baru berbisik-bisik berkata bahwa Ryouta menyeramkan, terlihat sombong, dan sebagainya. Yah, walaupun prasangka seperti itu dengan cepat menguap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ryouta juga selalu berjalan lebih cepat. Baik dalam arti literal maupun perumpamaan. Ia selalu berada lebih di depan saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat _event_. Ia selalu melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk naik _rank_ , untuk terpilih menjadi senbatsu, untuk berada di puncak. Sementara Masaya selalu menjadi orang yang berusaha mengejar Ryouta, hingga ada masa di mana Ryouta terasa tak memungkinkan lagi untuk dicapai. Tak ada kemungkinan lagi untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Ah, tapi bukankah semua masa itu sudah berlalu? Sekarang Masaya bukan lagi sosok yang harus menatap punggung Ryouta. Kalau ia bisa berada di sampingnya, mengapa tidak?

Oleh karena itu, kali ini pun, Masaya memilih untuk mengejar Ryouta dan berjalan di sampingnya.

“Sebentar lagi tahun dua ribu delapan belas akan berakhir, ya!” ujar Masaya ceria dan tiba-tiba. Ryouta setengah terkejut, melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menoleh Masaya. Ia hanya mengangguk saja setelah itu. Masaya kembali mencari topik,”Banyak juga ya hal yang terjadi tahun ini.”

“Iya. Sepertinya ini tahun paling padat yang pernah kujalani sejak masuk Ebidan.” Mata Ryouta terlihat seolah ia tengah memutar balik semua kejadian dalam satu tahun ini. _Bagiku tidak_ , ucap Masaya dalam hati. Ada tahun lain di mana ia lebih sibuk, lebih sering berada di panggung, lebih sering tersorot kamera daripada tahun ini. Masaya tidak tahu apakah Ryouta menyadarinya atau tidak. Masaya tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Ryouta saat tak lagi melihat Masaya di panggung yang sama dengannya.

“Tiba-tiba sudah latihan terakhir di tahun 2018 saja, ya.” Masaya tak ingin melanjutkan topik kesibukan di tahun 2018 itu lebih lanjut. Ryouta hanya mengikuti alurnya. “Iya juga.”

“Karena itu, kutraktir minuman, yuk?”

“Eh?” Tiba-tiba Ryouta menghentikan langkahnya. “Aku sudah berencana melakukan itu terlebih dahulu.”

Masaya mengerutkan dahi. “Kapan kamu merencanakannya?”

“Saat berangkat latihan tadi.”

“Aku sudah merencanakannya dari kemarin, berarti aku duluan. Jadi aku yang harus traktir.”

“Tapi aku lebih tua darimu, _senpai_ -mu pula. Tidak ada ceritanya _kouhai_ menraktir _senpai_.”

“Sekarang kan kita satu tim, tidak ada _senpai-kouhai_ dong.”

“Tetap saja aku tidak enak kalau kamu yang menraktirku.”

“Tapi kan aku sudah merencanakannya duluan!”

Ryouta menghela napas. Hari sudah menggelap, tetapi jalan Takeshita masih ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan makanan dan minuman di tangan. Tempat itu memang tempat yang sempurna untuk berhenti, memasuki salah satu toko, membeli minuman, lalu melepas lelah sambil mengobrol. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan mengalah.

“Begini saja,” Ryouta mengajukan usul,”kita beli minum, lalu kita tukar.”

Mata Masaya berbinar. “Ide bagus! Aku tahu mau beli apa untuk Ryou-chin.”

“Huh? Oke, terse—yah.” Masaya sudah pergi dengan riang terlebih dahulu sebelum Ryouta menyelesaikan perkataannya. Meski telah berencana menraktir Masaya, Ryouta sendiri tak memiliki ide akan membelikan apa. Pada akhirnya, Ryouta hanya membeli _vanilla float_ yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya, lalu menunggu Masaya yang entah ke mana.

Tak lama kemudian, Masaya kembali membawa minuman dalam gelas plastik yang cukup besar. Ryouta mengamatinya selama beberapa detik, kemudian berkomentar heran,”Itu apa? Susu?”

“Iya. Susu murni. Tidak ada tambahan apa-apa.”

“Hah?”

“Apanya yang hah?”

“Kenapa susu murni?”

“Aku dengar susu yang murni lebih berkhasiat daripada susu yang diberi rasa aneh-aneh.”

“Khasiat apa—oh.”

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Masaya memandangi susu yang dibelinya dengan bingung, sementara Ryouta mengamatinya, tengah mencerna apakah Masaya sedang menghinanya atau benar-benar berniat baik. Tapi Masaya tidak pernah mengolok-oloknya, tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Ryouta yang tiga tahun lebih tua namun lebih pendek ini.

“Jadi intinya kamu membelikanku susu karena mau aku cepat tinggi.”

Masaya mengangguk polos. “Kata Ryou-chin kan Ryou-chin sudah jarang minum susu lagi.”

“Habis seperti tidak ada hasilnya.”

“Kata siapa? Dulu Ryou-chin 154 sentimeter, lalu sekarang sudah 161 sentimeter, ‘kan!”

“Tapi apa bedanya kalau Kanamecchi yang seumuran denganku saja 175.”

“Kanamecchi itu pengecualian! Dia memang tumbuh terlalu cepat! Kalau main dengan Kanamecchi, rasanya seperti main dengan anak SMA.”

 _Kalau main denganku rasanya seumuran, ya_ , gumam Ryouta jengkel dalam hati. Jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri dan dengan tingginya yang tidak kunjung berkembang. “Ryuunosuke yang lebih muda dariku juga sudah 172. Kazuto 171.”

Masaya mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas plastik. “Mereka tidak usah dipikirkan! Yang penting Ryou-chin tetap berusaha! Lagi pula, karena mereka tinggi, mereka jadi tidak cocok jadi _center_ , ‘kan!”

 _Apa kamu baru saja bilang aku jadi center hanya karena aku paling pendek?_ Ryouta tahu Masaya sama sekali tak berniat menghinanya, dan karena kalimat itu terlontar dengan polosnya begitu saja dari mulut Masaya, Ryouta malah ingin tertawa. Coba kalau yang bilang bukan Masaya. Misalnya Kazuto, begitu, Ryouta pasti sudah mendiamkannya dengan jengkel.

Tapi ini Masaya. Ah, kenapa Ryouta tak pernah kesal dengan Masaya, apa pun yang diperbuatnya? Bahkan saat Ryouta sudah menegaskan pada beberapa member kalau ia tak suka didekati saat ingin sendirian, Masaya tak termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang itu. Ia selalu memaafkan Masaya yang selalu tiba-tiba datang dan berceloteh. Atau mungkin Masaya memang anak yang seratus persen anak manis tanpa memiliki sisi menyebalkan sedikit pun. Atau mungkin, Masaya memang spesial—

“Toh, meski Ryou-chin tidak lebih tinggi dari mereka, Ryou-chin kan jauh lebih keren daripada semua member Ebidan!” TIba-tiba Masaya berkata lagi. “Pokoknya, Ryou-chin itu berbeda. Saat aku menonton penampilan Tokyo _senbatsu_ , aku selalu seperti ‘wah!!!’ begitu saat melihat Ryou-chin! Pokoknya keren sekali! Aku—”

“Sebentar-sebentar,” Ryouta memotong. “Aku tidak sehebat itu.”

“Sehebat itu, kok!”

“Kamu juga sudah menulis itu di blog.”

“Eh?”

Ryouta hanya mengangguk. Masaya selalu memujinya berlebihan, hingga dalam hati Ryouta menjadi malu sendiri. Oleh karena itu ia selalu mencari cara untuk menghentikan ocehan Masaya mengenai kehebatan-kehebatan Ryouta sebelum wajahnya memerah dan Masaya mengetahuinya.

“Jadi, ini jadi ditukar, tidak?” Masaya menyodorkan susu di tangannya. Ryouta tersentak, seakan baru ingat akan rencana awal mereka. Es krim di atas _vanilla float_ itu pasti sudah meleleh dan tercampur dengan _milkshake_ vanila di dalam gelas. Ia cepat-cepat menyerahkannya pada Masaya,”Maaf aku cuma asal beli.”

“Waa! _Vanilla float!_ ” Masaya menerimanya dengan ceria, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya di dunia. Masih dengan mata yang berkelip riang, Masaya menyedotnya dengan cepat, hingga dalam waktu singkat saja minuman itu sudah berkurang setengah. Entah mengapa Ryouta merasa Masaya selalu bisa memberi warna pada suasana apa pun, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba saja Ryouta ingin mengabadikan momen hari ini dalam blog sesampainya di rumah nanti.

Ryouta mengambil _handphone_ dari saku, membuka aplikasi kamera dengan terburu-buru, lalu asal menjepret saat Masaya mengangkat kepalanya seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Begitu suara kamera berbunyi samar, ekspresi riang Masaya langsung berubah. “Apa yang Ryou-chin lakukan?”

“Eh? Memotretmu.”

“Eeeh? Untuk apa?”

“Bahan blog.”

“Kan bisa bilang dulu!” Masaya tampak cemberut. Ryouta malah tertawa. “Haha, hasilnya bagus, kok. Aku juga sering begitu ke Sora.”

“Ya Sora kan masih kecil! Anak kecil mah difoto dalam bentuk apa pun juga tetap lucu.”

“…. Kamu cuma beda dua tahun dengan Sora.”

“Dua tahun itu lumayan! Hapus, tidak?”

“Tidak.”

“Ryou-chin!”

Ryouta tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Masaya. Saat tangan Ryouta mencapai bahunya, entah kenapa Masaya tenggelam dalam sekilas nostalgia, seolah lama sekali Ryouta tak melakukan itu. Sebenarnya seberapa lama mereka terpisah? Selama itukah hingga tiap detik bersama Ryouta saja membuat kebahagiaan Masaya membuncah, bahkan meski sekarang mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari?

“Sudahlah, ayo habiskan minumannya sambil jalan.” Lagi-lagi, Ryouta berjalan mendahuluinya. Kali ini Masaya tidak menyusul. Hanya karena sebuah tepukan di pundak tadi, Masaya kembali memikirkan serangkaian pertanyaan itu— _apa yang Ryou-chin rasakan dulu saat melihatku tidak terpilih sebagai senbatsu pertama, padahal sejak dulu kami selalu satu tim? Apa yang Ryou-chin rasakan saat aku hanya mengisi opening act dari ririibe-nya? Apa yang Ryou-chin rasakan saat aku masuk DANJYO? Apa makna senyuman Ryou-chin saat kami satu tim di Battle Street? Dengan siapa Ryou-chin ingin debut? Apakah Ryou-chin—_

“Masaya.” Tiba-tiba Ryouta menghentikan langkahnya. Masaya ikut berhenti, menatap punggung Ryouta yang tidak berbalik. “Ya?”

“Tahun depan … ayo berjuang lagi,” Ryouta mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. “Battle Street harus debut.” Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh hiruk-pikuk jalan Takeshita, orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa, riuh obrolan bercampur di sana-sini. Namun Masaya mendengar tiap silabel dengan jelas, lalu suara Ryouta menembus gendang telinganya begitu saja, membuat jalur misterius langsung ke dada Masaya, membuatnya berdebar dengan kegembiraan. _Battle Street harus debut, kata Ryou-chin. Tim di mana mereka bersama harus debut!_

Baru saja Ryouta hendak menoleh karena Masaya tak kunjung menjawab, tiba-tiba Masaya sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tergesa. Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum khas Masaya yang selalu ia tampakkan di kamera, _charm_ terbaiknya. Namun kali ini senyum itu berbeda, bahkan di mata Ryouta. Senyum Masaya bahkan bisa mengalirkan binar-binar cahaya di matanya, seakan memaksa Ryouta untuk ikut tersenyum juga meski ia tak tahu alasannya.

“Tentu saja!” Suara Masaya terdengar ratusan kali lipat lebih ceria. Bukan hanya kebahagiaan, namun juga ada tekad kuat membungkus kalimatnya. “Tentu saja tahun depan kita akan berjuang lagi untuk debut bersama.”

Ryouta terdiam. Memang itu yang tadi ingin dikatakannya— _debut bersama._ Karena … seandainya Masaya tahu, orang yang paling Ryouta inginkan untuk berada di panggung yang sama dengan dirinya adalah Masaya. Entah kenapa kata-kata tadi gagal untuk keluar dari bibir Ryouta. Tapi sudahlah, toh Masaya sudah mengerti.

Maka Ryouta hanya mengulum senyum, menggumamkan _ya_ yang begitu pelan, lalu meneruskan berjalan. _Tentu saja kita akan debut bersama._

**Author's Note:**

> gtw mw ngomong apa di notes pokoknya otpku lucu bat :(


End file.
